Vampire knight revenge
by Dessa-lor
Summary: Yuuki doit fuir, fuir le seul homme, le seul vampire qu'elle aimait réellement et qui lui avait donné, cette petite fille adorable qu'est Yumi. Mais cette petite fille se pose des questions, pourquoi ne sait-elle rien de son père ? Pourquoi ne l'a t-elle même jamais vu ? Trop de questions sans réponses qui vont la pousser à le chercher contre le gré de sa mère.
1. Chapter 1

\- Yumi debout !

\- Mmm...

\- Yumi ! Lève toi ! C'est le jour de la rentrée, et tu vas être en retard !

\- Mmm, tant mieux...

\- Pas de ça, je te laisse 3 minutes montre en main pour te lever après je te verse ton jus d'orange sur la tête !

Elle ouvrit un œil et lui lança un regard noir.

\- Si tu fais ça, je verse un verre d'eau dans ton lit et je dis à maman qu'il faut te mettre des couches !

\- Tu ne feras pas ça à ton papy d'amour ?

\- Oh crois moi que j'en suis capable !

Sur ce ton, il se tut et lui lança un regard désespéré pendant qu'elle se remit sous la couette. C'est à ce moment là que sa mère entra.

\- Yumi, tu te lèves où je te sors moi-même et crois moi ce sera beaucoup BEAUCOUP moins agréable !

La petite se dressa droit comme un piquet sur son lit et s'affola vers la salle de bain. Le directeur soupira.

\- Tu es plus stricte que moi …

\- Monsieur le directeur, vous …

\- Appelle moi papa !

\- Oui papa, je disais vous devriez être moins patient avec elle, elle a 10 ans et elle rentre au collège aujourd'hui alors cessez de la traiter comme une petite fille à prendre avec des pincettes !

\- Oh ! Elle est tellement adorable, les enfants grandissent si vite ! Dit-il la larme à l'oeil.

Cette fois, ce fut elle qui soupira.

\- J'espère juste qu'elle ne fera pas de mauvaises rencontres là bas …

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Il releva la tête aussitôt.

\- Eh bien, le collège de l'Académie Cross est jumelé avec le lycée donc il y a un risque qu'elle croise des étudiants de la night class.

\- Oh ! Tu te fais du soucies pour rien ! Ils ne sauront jamais qu'elle est SA fille.

\- Je ne sais pas, elle lui ressemble tellement...

\- Yuuki, tout va bien se passer. Il mit une main sur son épaule. Je t'ai dis que je serais là pour toi.

Puis il lui fis un petit clin d'oeil.

\- Bon je vais aller, prendre le petit dej', Yumi ! On t'attend en bas ! Et n'en profite pas pour te recoucher !

\- Oui maman ! Cria la petite à travers la porte de la salle de bain, occupée à s'habiller tant bien que mal.

Yumi avait un problème. Oui, un problème comme tous les enfants de son âge allant à l'école avait. Elle posa les mains de chaque côté du lavabo et leva sa tête vers le miroir en face d'elle. Son problème, c'est qu'il lui manquait cinq ou six heures de sommeil... Mais elle avait un tantinet peur de la réaction de sa mère quand elle la verrait recouchée. Donc elle enfila son nouvel uniforme et passa un coup de brosse dans ses longs cheveux bruns légèrement recourbés vers la fin et fila dans la cuisine rejoindre son grand-père et sa mère.

\- Ma petite chérie !

\- Mon papy ! Lui répondit-elle avec une fausse joie.

\- Alors prête pour le grand jour !

\- Non.

\- Ah.. C'est problématique !

\- En effet..

\- Tu … veux que je vienne avec toi ?

\- Elle se retourna et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Tu fais ne serais-ce qu'un pas à moins d'un mètre de moi et je hurle au viol ! S'exclama t-elle.

\- Oh ! Yumi ! Arrête des bêtises ! Gronda sa mère. Ton sac est prêt, il est dans l'entrée. Le directeur t'y emmènera et c'est non négociable !

\- Maman ! S'il te plait ! M'impose pas ça ! Elle hurla par terre en tenant le jupe de sa mère.

La femme s'accroupit et leva la tête de sa fille avec ses mains en la regardant avec un air très sérieux.

\- Yumi, je ne peux pas aller avec toi jusqu'au collège, tu le sais .. et il est hors de question que tu y ailles seule, compris ?

La petite se remit debout.

\- Oui maman... Marmonna t-elle.

Le collège Cross était un des nombreux bâtiments de l'Académie, il comprenait une vingtaine de salle de cours en tout genre, Art plastiques, Musique... Ainsi que la cantine, le foyer, l'infirmerie et les bureaux de l'administration. Le gymnase était un bâtiment commun entre les classes primaires, secondaires et terminales. Mais les classes étaient organisés afin de ne pas trop se croiser afin que le gymnase ne soit pas bondé et que les élèves puissent travailler chacun en paix.

Chaque élève, à la rentrée, à droit à un discours du directeur, des professeurs et aux appels interminables. Passer ces quelques heures ennuyeuses, les élèves purent enfin être dans leur classe avec leur professeur principal pour les guider dans leur année scolaire. Les emplois du temps et les règles de vie de l'établissement étaient expliquées et en fin de journée les élèves étaient relâchés soit dans leur internat, soit chez eux.

Yumi rentra chez elle le sac lourd des livres que son professeur leur avait donné, elle n'était pas habitué à tout ce ravitaillement. Dès qu'elle passa la porte de chez elle, sa mère la prit dans ses bras et lui demanda comment ça s'était passé en lui prenant son gros sac lourd et en rangeant elle-même les gros livres de l'école dans l'armoire de son bureau et elles descendirent dans la cuisine où il sentait bon le brownie du quatre heure. Yumi raconta sa journée à sa mère tout en mangeant.

Yumi monta les escaliers mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié son portable dans la cuisine alors elle redescendit le chercher mais s'arrêta à la porte quand elle entendit sa mère et son grand-père discutaient entre eux. Elle n'avait pas entendu Kaien arrivait, pourtant.

« - Yuuki, Yumi a le droit de savoir et toi tu dois cesser de vivre dans la peur, explique le directeur. Personne ne viendra l'enlever, je te l'ai promis ! Personne ne sait qu'elle ait SA fille...

\- Mais elle lui ressemble tellement, Monsieur le directeur, je dois la protéger et ce collège n'ait l'endroit approprié pour ça !

\- Alors tu veux partir avec Yumi et la couper du reste du monde pour le restant de sa vie ?

\- Bien sur que non ! Rétorqua Yuuki. J'ai dit à Yumi que son père était mort dans un accident et j'ai dit à Kaname que je ne voulais plus le voir car je ne l'aimais plus mais c'est deux mensonges me mèneront à ma perte et à celle de ma fille ! Je vous en pris, Monsieur le directeur, aidez-nous !

\- Tu parles exactement comme cette fois-là, où tu étais venu me voir, répondit-il après un moment à l'observer. »

Elle baissa les yeux et pleura à chaudes larmes dans les bras du directeur. Yumi ayant tout entendu, ne pu bouger le petit doigt. Qu'est ce que tout cela voulait dire ? Son père n'était pas mort ? Et qui est ce Kaname ? Son père ?

Au bout d'un éternité, elle fini par tourner les talons, oubliant son téléphone et monta dans sa chambre. Elle prit son PC et tapa dans la barre de recherche le nom de Kaname. Elle cliqua sur le premier lien qu'elle trouvât.

Elle regarda la page devant elle, quelques photos d'un homme magnifique en sortit, ce n'était sûrement pas un humain, un vampire alors ? Peu importe, il fallait en savoir plus ! Les photos le montraient, le plus souvent, à des entrées de bâtiments luxueux, sur un tapis rouge, en compagnie de personnes célèbres dans le show-biz ou simplement des personnes richement vêtu.

Il était grand, relativement bien proportionné, avec des costumes toujours noirs ayant de formel à sexy selon le type de soirée, supposa t-elle. Il portait des cheveux bruns, mi-longs allant jusqu'au épaule avec un beau dégradé et des yeux bordeaux envoûtants. Sur les photos, nulle sourire n'éclairait son visage, tout était terne, endormi presque las.

Elle passa ensuite à ce qui était écrit sous les photos :

_31/12/1994_

_La soirée de fin d'année s'annonçant prometteuse sous la neige abondante, de multiples stars telles que Senri Shiki et Rima Toya, mannequins professionnels et Aido Hanabusa, riche génie de l'université de Todaï font leur entrée et c'est avec Ichijo Takuma que Kuran Kaname vient prendre part à cette soirée, cet homme, qui depuis 3 ans, nous avions plus eu de nouvelle ! _

Elle ferma la page et tapa cette fois, son nom en entier. Une fois de plus, elle cliqua sur le premier lien de la recherche et y trouva son identité complète.

_Nom : _Kuran

_Prénom : _Kaname

_Sexe :_ Masculin

_Né le :_ 16 janvier 1975

_A:_ Furano

_Taille : _1m84

(NDA : Carte non officielle bien sur)

Aucune autre information à son sujet n'était inscrit alors elle attendit que tout le monde soit couché pour aller fouillé dans le bureau de sa mère.

Elle descendit les marches à pas de loups et ouvra doucement la porte de la pièce. Un bureau en bois se tenait au milieu et de chaque côté se trouvait, des dossiers, des livres et des cadres. Elle s'avançât jusqu'au bureau et fouilla les tiroirs un à un. Mais il n'y avait que des des documents professionnels, alors elle chercha dans les grandes étagères et fureta chaque centimètre.

Au bout d'une heure, elle se laissa tomber à terre. Elle n'avait rien trouver. Pas de photos, ni documents officiels sur son origine. Alors elle se dirigea cette fois vers le bureau de son grand-père. Et c'est dans un des tiroirs qu'elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait :

Une photo de sa mère souriante, dans les bras de ce fameux homme. Demain, elle lui demandrait des explications.


	2. Chapter 2

Yumi descendit l'escalier comme tous les matins. Sa mère et Kaien étaient déjà dans la cuisine en train de petit déjeuner. Elle s'était levée en avance pour une fois car elle avait bien l'intention de demander quelques éclaircissements. La jeune vampire tenait la photo dans sa main et s'avança à pas lents vers la porte de la cuisine. A vrai dire, elle était plus que stressée et avait peur de la réponse. Cet homme était-il son père ? Et si oui, pourquoi ne le connaît-elle pas ? D'après ce qu'elle avait compris de cette sombre conversation l'autre soir, c'était un sujet grave et elle savait qu'elle s'apprêtait à plomber l'ambiance dès qu'elle aborderait le sujet, mais qu'importe, il lui faut savoir !

Kaien s'amusait joyeusement à retourner les crêpes devant sa fille et celle-ci était morte de rire dès qu'il en ratait une. Dès lors, Yumi rentra dans la pièce. Comme d'habitude, elle ne dit rien et vînt se plaquer dans les bras de sa mère.

Tu es bien matinale aujourd'hui Yumi, remarqua cette dernière.

Yumi avait pris soin de ranger la photo dans sa poche avant de rentrer dans la pièce.

Regarde Yumi ! J'ai fait des crêpes ! S'écria joyeusement le directeur.

Pour seule réponse, le directeur eu le droit à un grognement de la part de la fillette alors que Yuuki éclata de rire une seconde fois.

Tu sais bien qu'elle ne parle pas beaucoup le matin !

Un peu plus tard, dans la matinée, alors que tout le monde était à table en train de manger les crêpes du directeur, Yumi prit son courage à deux mains et engagea le sujet fâcheux.

Maman, est ce que mon père est vraiment mort ?

Yuuki fit tomber sa cuillère dans son bol, tandis que Kaien se figea. Un silence de plomb venait de s'abattre dans la cuisine. Effectivement, comme l'avait redoutée Yumi, ce sujet était particulièrement sensible et elle allait, vraisemblablement, devoir faire extrêmement attention à ce qu'elle va dire.

Ton... ton père ? Bégaya la vampiresse.

Mais ce fut Kaien qui pris la parole.

Ton père est bel et bien mort, on te l'a déjà dit, répondit sombrement le directeur.

Vraiment ? Moi je crois qu'il respire toujours, rétorqua Yumi.

Cette phrase parut être l'effet d'une massue sur sa mère.

Comment peux tu dire une chose pareille ?!

Yuuki se leva brutalement de sa chaise et faillit renverser son bol.

Je le dis tout simplement, parce que je vous ai entendu.

Les deux adultes écarquillèrent les yeux.

Qu'est... qu'est ce que... tu as entendu ? Demanda péniblement Yuuki.

Que mon père était en vie, et que vous m'aviez menti ! Je sais aussi que mon père s'appelle Kaname et que c'est vraisemblablement cet homme-là.

Elle jeta la photo sur la table et Yuuki la prit avec une main tremblante. Elle la regarda, pendant ce qui parut durer une éternité. Effectivement, c'était bien lui. Mais comment lui dire ? Comment réagira t-elle si elle lui dit que c'est bien son vrai père ? Elle voudra, évidemment, le voir et le rencontrer ! Et cela était inacceptable ! Kaname lui-même, n'est pas au courant qu'il a une fille !

Écoute Yumi, soupira Kaien. Ton père est un homme dangereux, incontrôlable et imprévisible. Il était primordiale, pour nous, que tu naisses en sécurité, loin de toute cette pagaille qu'il a semé sur son passage car si il sait que tu existes, il n'hésitera pas à t'enrôler et à te t'emmener loin de nous, enfin, de moi particulièrement, car il souhaite rester à l'écart des chasseurs et ça je ne peux pas le supporter, tu comprends ?

Au fond d'elle, elle avait eu envie que ce soit un cauchemar. Mais il n'en était rien. Cet homme existait et il était son père. Une chose était, néanmoins, sure, ce que disait Kaien, elle ne voulait rien en croire. Les photos visionnées sur internet avec montrer un vampire, certes, mais un vampire d'une grande classe, une grande prévenance mais sûrement pas un danger. Il fallait qu'elle le voit, qu'elle lui parle, pas forcément lui dire qu'elle est sa fille mais au moins entendre sa voix suffirait.

Je veux le voir, fut les seules paroles que prononcèrent Yumi.

C'est impossible, je te l'ai dit si il sait que...

Je ne veux pas lui dire que je suis sa fille, je veux juste le voir !

Il y eut un second silence dans la pièce. Yuuki n'osait plus rien dire, laissant faire son père adoptif. Il connaissait mieux ce genre de situation.

Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, même si tu ne lui dis pas, il le devinera forcément.

Soit ! Je m'en fiche, je veux juste le voir et lui parler, le connaître ! C'est mon père ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de m'en empêcher !

Sur ces paroles cinglantes, elle sortit en claquant la porte de la maison et courra dans la grande rue. Il était encore très tôt et peu de monde était levé. Elle ne savait pas bien où elle allait. Elle pensait juste à voir son père. Mais, ironie du sort, elle ne savait même pas où il se trouvait !

L'immense salon luxueux du manoir était tapissé de blanc et d'or. Tous les meubles étaient coûteux mais magnifiques et s'accordaient merveilleusement avec la pièce. Des étagèrent de livres étaient réparties de part et d'autres du salon et au milieu trônaient de sofas grandioses. Sur l'un des sofas, un homme se reposait tout en lisant un livre ancien. Il semblait lasse et tellement mélancolique. Il avait perdu la femme qu'il aimait, il était seul et il était vide. Malgré une grande beauté, de part ses cheveux bruns, ses yeux bordeaux, sa peau pâle et son corps svelte et musclé, cet homme était irrévocablement seul.

Une femme entra silencieusement dans ce grand salon, une femme vampire au service de l'homme allongé sur le sofa. Elle s'agenouilla tout près de lui.

Maître, votre inscription à l'académie Cross a été accepté, lui murmure t-elle.

Bien, Seiren, je peux savoir les quelques détails de cette inscription ?

Elle est au nom de Ryo Kuzunoe, le maître de la famille Kuzunoe vous cède son identité pour quelques jours, le temps de revoir la princesse.

Elle se trouve donc bien là-bas ?

Oui, maître.

J'ai bien de t'envoyer fouiner chez Kaien. Je croyais pourtant avoir confiance en lui et voilà qu'il ne ment ouvertement en disant qu'il ne sait pas où elle se trouve. De plus, ce n'est pas discret de la laisser chez lui.

Il semblerait qu'elle ne sorte pas, Maître.

Mmm, logique.

Une autre information, Maître.

Oui ?

Une petite fille sort souvent de cette maison.

Une petite fille tu dis ?

Oui.

A quoi ressemble t-elle ?

Très semblablement à la princesse.

L'homme se redressa subitement et regarda la dite Seiren.

C'est impossible, murmura t-il.

Je ne peux rien affirmer cependant, il doit être possible que ce soit l'enfant de Lady Yuuki.

Il resta silencieux face à la nouvelle.

Souhaitez-vous que j'aille enquêter de plus près ? Demanda la femme vampire.

Renseigne-toi le plus possible, de mon côté, j'attendrais de pouvoir voir Yuuki avant de me lancer vers cette enfant.

A vos ordres Maître.

Elle s'inclina devant l'homme et quitta la pièce, tout aussi silencieusement qu'elle en était entrée. Le vampire quant à lui, continuer de méditer. Était-ce bien la fille de Yuuki ? Pourquoi ne lui aurait-elle rien dit ? Ou alors, était-ce pour cela qu'elle l'eût quitter précipitamment, sans donner de nouvelles ? Les pièces du puzzles seraient rassemblées. Mais alors, que devait-il faire ? Intervenir ? Fermer les yeux ? Non, impossible. Il devait la voir !

Yumi entra dans la bibliothèque du collège Cross. Elle s'assit devant un ordinateur et ouvrit internet, elle rechercha à nouveau tout ce qu'elle put trouver sur son père. Elle voulait absolument savoir où il se trouvait ! Mais elle avait beau chercher, chercher et chercher encore, elle ne put savoir où il logeait. Elle avait juste eu une adresse, un vieux manoir à la limite Nord d'une ville à une centaine de kilomètres d'ici. C'était sa dernière chance mais comment s'y rendre ?


End file.
